I don't love you
by HiN4-cH4n
Summary: songfic, for the song I don't love youMy chemical romance hope you like it, please R&R its a naruhina. He broke her... now he wants her back... how will she react to his new idea?


She was walking down the street. Her eyes were still swollen from all the tears she let out, but now it didn't matter anymore. She walked head down, gazing the floor. She thought about everything that they had done, but now it just wasn't anymore.

So hesitant to try to make him stay and she decided to let him leave, but her tears made her think she chose wrong.

_Well, when you go  
don't ever think I'll make you try to stay  
and maybe when you get back  
I'll be off to find another way_

She walked back to her apartment, her shattered heart in hand. While she had finished picking up the pieces she knew it wouldn't last. She sighed. She had never been strong, no matter what others thought. They praised her strength, they praised her being, but her strength was fake. She couldn't even live through his boyfriend saying 'no more'.

_And after all this time that you still owe  
You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know  
So take your gloves off and get out  
Better get out  
While you can  
_

She got mad at him, the reason why he said no more. She realized he cheated on her and in the most disgraceful ways. She never wanted to see him again, but she knew he wasn't worthy enough to even give a good justification for they break-up.

_  
When you go  
__would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
like I did  
yesterday"  
_

She hated herself for letting him break her. She hated HIM for breaking her, she hated her for getting in the way and she hated life for allowing her heart, to shatter in a million pieces. She knew that her love for him wouldn't link both. It was just a try, but his love for the other girl was way stronger, apparently. He had said he loved her countless times, but now it didn't matter anymore as she had her hands, before her face, tears leaking from her gentle hands.

_  
Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading  
So sick and tired of all the needless beating  
But baby when they knock you  
Down and out  
It's where you outta stay  
_

Images, pictures, memories themselves flashed her mind in seconds. All the times he said those words, all the times he held her close, all the times he kissed her sweetly on her lips. All those times they passed before others that would praise their cuteness as a couple, all their blushes and their first time…. didn't it mean something?

_  
And after all the blood that you still owe  
Another dollar's just another blow  
So fix your eyes and get up  
_

_  
Better get up  
While you can  
Whoa, whoa_

"**Hinata!!"** a loud and obnoxious voice called through the streets. She turned around to face the one that made her cry.

"**Naruto…"** 'coward' she said in her mind, she wanted to kill him… how dare he, how could he… and then do as if nothing ever happened?!

_  
When you go   
Would you even turn to say  
"I don't love you  
Like it did  
Yesterday"_

Well come on, come on  


"**Hinata"** he was panting **"I was looking for you! Why weren't you at your apartment?!"** he yelled at her in an alley, were he had dragged her. Her eyes filed with anger. _**'How dare he… even after that he tries to scold me… what's wrong with him?!'**_ she thought to herself.

"**Why should I be… I didn't feel like it"** she stated plainly.

"**What's wrong with you?! I wanted to apologize, I want you back!" **

"**Why?"** she said, clenching her fists in anger. She was dying to punch him hard.

_  
When you go  
Would you have the guts to say  
"I don't love  
Like I love you  
Yesterday"  
_

"**She broke everything… she says she was nuts to date me"** he said sadly.

"**And what does that have to do with me? You and I are over, never again…"**

"**But I love you… I-I was dumb and stupid… I never wanted… I never meant for this to happen"** he said, reaching for her cheek to carress it.

"**Don't touch me…"** she hissed. He drew back his hand and gazed down at the floor.

_  
I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday  
_

"**Why?"** he asked… **"Why?!"** he asked again. The girl just gazed back at him again and smirked.

"_**It's easy… I don't love you like I did yesterday"**_ she stated and she turned around. He stared at her retreating figure, tears falling from his eyes.

'_**finally'**_she added in her mind

_I don't love you  
Like I loved you  
Yesterday_


End file.
